


That Handjob I Didn't Put In Domesticity

by SquishySterek (Herm_own_ninny)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom!Stiles, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Scenting, Smut, That's it, Top!Derek, it's gonna be a hand job with visions of other sexy stuffs, it's part of another piece I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm_own_ninny/pseuds/SquishySterek
Summary: I didn't feel like putting this in my103 chapters of Sterek shitbecause I felt it would compromise the integrity of the flangsty(fluffy & angsty) thing I've got going on over there. So... enjoy, I guess?I even tried to give some context in the notes for anyone that just wants the smut portion.





	That Handjob I Didn't Put In Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BulletBlaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletBlaze/gifts).



> Stiles is 17 and Derek is 25 at this point in the piece. Derek just finished ~~feeling up~~ scenting Stiles before a huge event. And Stiles being the teenager he is got turned on...  
>  _"...waiting until the door shut to press his face in the crook of Stiles' neck, his arm tightening around his waist. 'You need to eat up so you don't get hungry today and wander away from me.' He whispered, nuzzling the other side of Stiles' neck, rubbing his side soothingly._  
>  _'I've never seen you get territorial before.' Stiles closed his eyes, leaning his head back against Derek's shoulder._  
>  _The alpha let out a soft whine at the sight of Stiles baring his neck to him, keeping himself under control as he forced himself to just nuzzle against the skin. No teeth, no tongue, no lips. Scenting pack, not mate. Not yet._  
>  _'What are-' Stiles took in a sharp breath as Derek ran his hand up his abdomen before gripping his throat briefly. 'What are my rules for today? So I don't stress you out?'_  
>  _'Eat first, business later.' Derek nuzzled his nose behind Stiles' ear before releasing him. 'I'm going to go get dressed.' He murmured, squeezing Stiles' shoulder before stepping into the bathroom._  
>  _'Glad you're done feeling me up. The one morning I wake up without wood, and you do this.' Stiles muttered, yelping as something hit him in the back of the head._ A towel. __  
>  _'Clean up after yourself if you're going to take care of it.'"_

Stiles bit his lip as he saw the door to the bathroom shut and looked down at his lap before glancing back at the door.  
If Derek wasn't being serious and came back out in two minutes, today was going to be even weirder for the both of them. Stiles couldn't find it in himself to be bothered enough to stop himself, though, and grabbed the lube from his duffel. He was smart enough to bring it with him, but the idea of getting off while Derek was in the next room had never crossed his mind. He'd take what he could get.  
Stiles settled himself in the bed, taking a steadying breath. He already knew Derek would be able to hear him, which would make this slightly uncomfortable for the both of them, but he was going to do it. Serves him right for _"scenting"_ Stiles in such a provocative and erotic way.  


The teen let his mind wander back to that minute that he'd wished lasted longer and gone farther. He started running his hand up and down his torso as his eyes fell shut, imagining Derek's hand was touching him, holding him flush against his chest... _"What are-" Stiles took in a sharp breath as Derek ran his hand up his abdomen before gripping his throat briefly. The teen opened his mouth to try and ask the question he'd started, but Derek's lips were on his, fingers tightening around his throat in just the right way._  
Fuck.  
_Stiles leaned into the kiss, one of his hands gripping the Derek's arm around his waist, the other loosely tugging at the grip around his throat. The werewolf merely chuckled, keeping Stiles rooted to the spot. He broke the kiss and started kissing at the teen's neck, his hand that had wrapped around his throat moving to splay out over his chest._  
Stiles groaned, arching his back off the bed, blindly feeling around for the lube.  
_Derek was pressing open-mouthed kisses to Stiles' neck, the arm around his waist moving to start rubbing his bulge. The alpha's hands were warm, firm, large, everything Stiles needed in the moment - except for the fact they weren't actually on his dick yet. He opened his mouth to vocalize this, but Derek was kissing him again, pressing his own bulge against Stiles' ass. The two groaned in tandem as Stiles started grinding back against him._  
The teen opened the lube, eyes still closed, hanging on to this fantasy as he fumbled to get a nice squirt out. He pushed his boxers down just enough to release his dick, sighing happily at the feeling.  
_Both of Derek's hands moved down Stiles' body before_ finally _there was one around his dick. He tilted his head back at the sensation, the same whine falling from Derek's lips as earlier when he'd bared his neck to the werewolf. Instead of nudging his nose against Stiles' bare throat, there were lips attached to his skin. He wrapped his fingers around the teen's dick and started slowly jacking him off as his other hand moved between Stiles' thighs to massage his balls._  
The teen let out a shaky breath as he pressed a finger against his hole, a soft moan escaping his lips at the feeling.  
_Derek kept his hand moving on Stiles' dick, pressing kisses along his neck and shoulders. The werewolf's hands felt absolutely amazing, Stiles basking in the feeling of receiving the attention he had been craving for a while now._

Stiles groaned as a different scene flooded his fantasy, squeezing the base of his cock and trying to hold back a louder noise that wanted to escape.  
_Derek was at the edge of the bed, on his knees between Stiles' legs. Lips wrapped around his dick, head moving up and down with ease. The suction the alpha applied was perfect, the feeling of the head of Stiles' dick hitting the back of his throat making his eyes roll back in his head._  
The teen let himself moan aloud this time, hips pushing off the bed to fuck into his hand that was still moving up and down. "Fuck, Derek..."  
_The werewolf looked up at Stiles as he pulled off, a string of spit connecting his lips to the head of the teen's cock. His voice was slightly hoarse when he spoke this time, smirking slightly. "Spread your legs, Stiles." Once he'd complied, Derek ducked his head down and pressed his tongue against Stiles' hole, fingers digging into the meat of his thighs._  
"Oh _fuck_ , shit, fuck..." Stiles was panting, back arching off the bed as he rubbed his finger in a circle over his hole."Der..."  
_"...please. Don't tease me." Derek smirked at the plea, Stiles could feel it in the kisses being pressed against his perineum. He went back to licking at Stiles' hole, gently prodding at the opening and pushing his tongue in just slightly._

Stiles wanted to enjoy that image a bit longer, but another pushed forward, and this time Stiles let out a broken noise, finally pressing his index finger inside himself.  
_Derek's fingers were tangled in Stiles' hair, the werewolf's dick a welcome weight in the teen's mouth. His jaw was going to be sore from how wide he had to keep it, but it would be a welcome reminder of the events unfolding. Derek wasn't coddling him, wasn't using soft touches and gentle words. He was digging his fingers into Stiles' scalp, holding his head still as he fucked the teen's mouth mercilessly. Stiles was taking it like a champ, tears running down his face as he fought with his gag reflex and for the ability to breathe. Derek's hands only adjusted slightly before his dick was completely sheathed in Stiles' mouth, the teen's nose buried in his pubic hair._  
"Oh _fuckfuckfuck_." Stiles' back arched off the bed again and he added a second finger to the one that was currently inside. This was intense, and the reminder that Derek could hear everything Stiles was saying only turned him on even more. "Fuck, Derek... Shit..." He gasped, the movements of his hand towards the upper half of his dick now. If he weren't so deeply immersed in his fantasies, Stiles would be slightly embarrassed at how quickly even the thought of these events was pushing him to orgasm, but he had neither the fucks to give, or the brain capacity to spare.  
_"Stiles, fuck. Your mouth feels so good." Derek's voice was tight, his biceps and abs flexing with the pleasure coursing through his veins. Stiles managed a whimper around the weight in his mouth, doing his best to maintain eye contact with the alpha. "You ready for me to fuck you?"_  
The thought of Derek saying that had Stiles' hips bucking, a surprised gasp punched from his lungs as he felt the oxygen leave his body. He desperately wanted to hear that voice say those things to him. 

_Derek had Stiles bent in half, knees pressed to his chest. The werewolf was fucking him slow and deep, eyes half shut as he did his best to focus on Stiles. "You gotta tell me when you're good. Fuck, it feels amazing."_  
Stiles arched his back up, breath hitching, hand speeding up. He was close. 

_Stiles was bouncing up and down, fingers digging into Derek's chest as he rode his dick. The werewolf was holding his thighs, head thrown back, eyes shut tight. "Oh my fucking God, Stiles. You're so good at this, baby."_  
The teen fucked his fist one, two, three more times before he came across his hand and lower torso. "Fuck, Derek, _ohmygod_ that's good..." He gasped out. The second he came down from his orgasm, Stiles relaxed on the bed, taking deep breaths. He glanced over at the bathroom door as he started wiping himself down, trying to catch his breath. "That's what you fucking get for pulling that shit with me, _alpha_."  
Stiles was pretty sure he heard a growl from behind the door, his face breaking out in a satisfied smirk. Teach Derek to feel him up like that again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Back to Domesticity ⟶](archiveofourown.org/works/11359143/chapters/26003097)


End file.
